Worm (Worms)
Summary The playable worms in the Worms franchise are soldiers. The experience of these soldiers vary: Some may be new recruits, and others can be seasoned veterans. Regardless, all worms are virtually identical in stats and abilities. Powers and Stats Tier: Variable (Lowest shown is 9-B, highest shown is potentially 7-C) Name: Varies (Worms can be named by the player) Origin: Worms Gender: None Age: Varies Classification: Worm, Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Vehicular Mastery (As seen in Worms W.M.D.), demolitions/terraforming expertise, tunneling expertise, Hammerspace, Fire Manipulation/Martial Arts (via Fire Punch), teleportation technology, temporarily weaken gravity, poison enemies, induce radiation sickness, double attack power, increase movement speed, Energy Manipulation, see crate contents before opening them, Self-Destruction, homing weapons, Explosion Manipulation (via explosive weapons), Water Manipulation (via Water Bomb/Strike/Flood), Electricity Manipulation (via Electric Sheep/Electrical Storm), Earth Manipulation (via Earthquake), Flight (Can even do this unassisted if performing a Kamikaze strike), freeze their own team to avoid or reduce damage, use magnets to redirect some metal projectiles, Poison Manipulation (via Poison Arrow/Strike), Black Hole Creation (via Black Hole), Thread Manipulation (via Ninja Rope), Animal Manipulation (via animal weapons), Resurrection/Weather Manipulation (via Lightning Strike), summon a gigantic concrete donkey that crushes anyone under and destroys landscape below it, and summon a meteor shower that is at least large building level, Invisibility, Limited Matter Manipulation (Can build girders), Telekinesis (via UFO/Telekinesis), Forcefield Creation (via Teleshield), Water Absorption (Can drain water via Water Plug), Healing (via Worm Charm) Attack Potency: Variable (Lowest shown is Wall level (A simple handgun can tunnel through terrain, though inefficiently), highest shown is potentially Town level (Assuming their nuclear weapons are equal to current real-life tech) Speed: Above Average Human (Worms often use ninja ropes to get in a position to drop dynamite on opponents, and then quickly retreat. Ninja Rope is an often used tool to get around the weakness of slow movement speed) with Supersonic reactions (Repeatedly dodged incoming rifle bullets in Worms 3D) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Pushed a giant parachuted crate off) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Capable of sending opposing worms flying meters in distance with Fire Punch or use of a baseball bat) Durability: Wall level (Can survive direct hits from bazookas) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range. Most weapons are tens of meters to kilometers in range. Super weapons and air strikes possibly have hundreds or thousands of kilometers in range. Standard Equipment: Bazooka, Grenade, Cluster Bomb, Shotgun, Uzi, Jetpack, Parachute, Sentry Gun, Baseball Bat, Girder, Electromagnet, Dynamite, Landmine, Explosive Sheep, Air Strike, Bunker Buster, Homing Missile, Sheep on a Rope, Dodgy Phone Battery, Unwanted Present, Ninja Rope, Blowtorch, Teleporter, Mischievous Drone, W1 Rocket, Tasty Worm Lick, Worm Stinger You can see the entire arsenal here. And utilities here as well. Intelligence: Gifted. Often seen to use environment and/or wind to their advantage. They can craft weapons out of found/salvaged materials, dismantle weapons for materials, have mastery over a wide variety of explosive weapons, excellent tunnelers, demolitionists, and terraformers, makes good use of tools to get around physical weaknesses, proficient at vehicular combat. Weaknesses: Worms cannot swim and are prone to drowning. Nature of explosive weaponry leaves them with few options for close quarters combat. Worms are very reliant on strength in numbers, so performance may suffer as they take losses. They are very slow without movement tools. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Punch:' A shoryuken-like attack that sends opposing worms flying. Will also cut through above terrain like a hot knife through butter. *'Dragon Ball:' A hadouken-like attack that gives less height than Fire Punch, but has more horizontal force. *'Kamikaze:' A worm flies in a straight line in a specified direction, cutting through terrain until it self-destructs. *'Suicide Bomber:' A worm self-destructs, generating a cloud of poison gas. *'Nuclear Strike/Bomb/Indian Nuclear Test:' A nuclear warhead is dropped, but not on the playing field. The water level raises, and everyone on the field gets radiation sickness as a result. Notes: *Worms explode upon death. *Worms do not enter battle alone, instead appearing in teams of 4-8. Entire battalions are rarely seen. *Worms are known to perform suicide attacks when on their last legs, if it's strategically viable. *Estimations are based on Worms W.M.D's Intermediate scheme and assuming that the worms are about human-sized. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Worms (Verse) Category:Worms Category:Genderless Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Species Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Snipers Category:Races Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Axe Users Category:Boomerang Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Summoners Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Animal Users Category:Water Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Weather Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Matter Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Thread Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Mascots Category:Team17 Category:Weapon Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Pilots Category:Brawlers